wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:El Payo
--Lewser 22:40, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Wikiality and Dr.Colbert thank you for contributions here. Yes. We're watching. --Lewser 17:02, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Better Know I just made a tag for Better Know A District (BKAD), that can be added to any page associated to that segment. (It will then keep all pages with that tag in a category called Better Know A District). Also, what are the names of the other segments you have worked on?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:29, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Better Know A Challenger Better Know A Protectorate Lola, Tony, Rico Love what you wrote, you were able to finish it, I am still working on the court case, thanks for your help, I might just dump Mandy and Brandy that wasn't going anywhere...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:02, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Manilow on Main Page Thank you, I had this joke planned, but I forgot about Hawaii, California's Azores.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:13, 31 October 2006 (UTC) I love the joke. Great Down I just wrote some notes for Greatdown! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:57, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Do you think it's Great Down or Greatdown? I think they had it split into two words... Never Existed El Payo, senior, there already is a Never Existed!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:47, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Alt Image for WD2 I made an alternative image of the WD2 based on your original. (Image:WetDream2etch.png) You may use it or not, it's up to you. Just out of curiosity, what image manipulation program do you use?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 30 October 2006 (UTC) I like the aging - and I'm using Photoshop CS2 on a Mac --El Payo ::Oh, okay, I'm using the free GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program) designed by the nerds who spend all day on wikis...ahem...but that's not why I have it (cough)...you are welcome to use the pic if'n you want--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:37, 30 October 2006 (UTC) BARRY MANILOW ON FRONT PAGE Thank you for the heads-up, citizen! I had heard only rumors about that awards-stealer, but now it is confirmed. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:46, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Redacted I don't know if Stephen would like that report floating around an internets tube, especially this one, but good job nonetheless!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:17, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Nice Job On Better Know A District.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:33, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Congress/House/California Districts/50 I had to change the link for CA's 50th district to a new sub-directory. I will move your stuff there, so you may edit to your heart's content. Please excuse the construction.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:39, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Taxachusetts State Fish Very funny, but I feel you could have gotten away with just the Kopeckne(sp). --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:22, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Vandal Thank you citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:40, 22 October 2006 (UTC) The Knights Templar There is a red link, for Holy Grail, please fix it as I have nominated "Knights" for Featured status.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:21, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, I also read Holy Grail, which is funny too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:47, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Under Construction Tags You can put an Under Construction (UC) tag on your page, Category:Template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:07, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Congrats The article you wrote a major part of, The Knights Templar is now a featured article! Wikiality, and Dr.Colbert congratulate you! Award on your user page!--Lewser 00:38, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks for Hannity fix Re: Ken Mehlman: How could I have forgotten his name? -- seaRob 23:11, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Where are you going with all the Cuba stuff? Maybe its way too early in the morning, but I'm not getting it.